¿que te paso?
by mym09
Summary: Sigen las escapadas, en cada una hay una sorpresas, pero la de esta ocasion es la mejor, despues de revivir recuerdos y revelar parte del pasado parece que este regresa o Matt y Mimi ¡¡obvio!
1. La llegada

EL PASADO, EL FUTURO?? NO LO QUE IMPORTA ES EL PRESENTE

Han pasado 3 años desde que todos los niños elegidos derrotaron a malommyotismon y restauraron la paz en el digimundo y en el mundo real, se podría decir que casi todos volvieron a sus vidas normales; y claro siempre recordando a sus digimons y de vez en cuando visitándolos en el digimundo, pero lo malo es que no fue así y qué bueno que no lo fue; porque si no; no habría historia que contar.

-regresaras a Japón?

-sí… mi abuelo se hará cargo de mí…

-te voy a echar de menos…

-no te preocupes, prometo escribirte todos los días-decía la chica con una sonrisa fingida y tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas

-pasajeros del vuelo 512 con rumbo a Japón favor de abordar por la puerta 2-dijo una voz femenina

-ya no llores Mimi, te visitare, lo prometo…

-te esperare Michael…

Ambos jóvenes se dieron un dulce abrazo que si fuera por ellos jamás se hubiera terminado

-VAMONOS!!-dijo la voz de señor barbón y con cara enojada

-ya voy,…adiós Michael-dijo tratando de contener el llanto.

Unas semanas después…

-que hoy tampoco piensas levantarte!

-no…

-yo no te traje aquí para que fueras una huevona, párate, hoy iras a la escuela en la que te inscribí

-déjame en paz, yo no sé para que me trajiste me hubieras dejado en E.U.A.

-no me hagas llamar a los sirvientes

-de acuerdo, de todos modos no importa en esta casa se hace lo que quieres!!

-pasaran por ti a las 3:00pm en punto no te retrases

-me da igual…

El carro arranco.

Escuela preparatoria 2 de Odaiba 9:00am.

-buenos días jóvenes, hoy les presentare a una nueva alumna; adelante por favor

A continuación entro una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, de ojos color miel, con una esplendida figura pero lo que más resaltaba de ella era el profundo semblante de tristeza que mostraba su rostro.

-preséntese por favor y cuéntenos un poco de usted.

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa, de chica vivía aquí, a los 10 años me mude a Norteamérica ahora estoy de regreso; estoy aquí porque me obligan no porque yo quiera.

Su forma de presentarse no paso desapercibida por nadie en especial por…

-pero si es…

-es…

-Bien Srita Tachikawa que forma…tan peculiar de presentarse, espero se pueda adaptar a la escuela pronto, se sentara…déjeme ver…alado del sr Ishida.

- Y el Sr. Ishida?

-presente! Aquí estoy!!-decía un joven de hermosa cabellera rubia que acaba de entrar

-como de costumbre tarde!! Que voy a hacer con usted bueno lo importante ahora es que le muestre a la srita donde se sienta usted para que pueda ubicar su lugar

-"pero si es Mimi!!"-pensó el

La clase continúo con tranquilidad hasta la hora del descanso y cuando todos salieron…

-Mimi que alegría verte, como has estado, porque no avisaste que regresabas, te hubiéramos hecho una fiesta, una comida, yo que sé, pero hubiera sido algo-decía sora mientras abrazaba a Mimi

-Ay Mimi, pero que gran sorpresa nos has dado y como dice Sora hubieras avisado

-Y que te trae de regreso a Japón??

-Matt!!-grito Sora enfadada

-No te enojes Sora, y además supongo que tu y Tai tienen la misma curiosidad, pues la verdad es que me vengo a quedar, creo que terminare la prepa aquí y después veré que hago de mi vida

Esa respuesta dejo atónita a Sora pues conocía demasiado bien a su amiga y sabia que esa no era la Mimi que todos conocían ya que ella desde que eran chicas le había dicho que planeaba terminar la preparatoria y estudiar en la universidad la carrera de repostería.

-entonces te quedaras, como en los viejos tiempos!!-dijo thai emocionado

-yo no creo que nada sea ya como antes-dijo Mimi en un susurro que solo Matt oyó

-bien, oye Mimi, puedes salir hoy, terminado las clases, nos reuniremos con todos; kari, t.k.,izzy…

-lo siento Sora no puedo, quizás en otra ocasión

-si claro, cuando puedas-le respondió está un poco extrañada ante su respuesta ya que Mimi siempre había hecho lo imposible por salir de su casa y más cuando se trataba de salir con sus amigos

-déjala Sora, de seguro tiene que terminar de desempacar y además tiene que descansar después de un viaje tan largo, no es así Mimi?

-si Sora discúlpame pero acabo de llegar ayer y enserio todavía me siento un poco cansada del viaje .

Y así Tai Sora siguieron interrogando a Mimi sobre todo lo relacionado con su vida en E.U.A. pero solo Matt se dio cuenta del cambio de Mimi

-nos vemos mañana Mimi!!

-si Sora, bye

La chica camino a largos pasos hacia el carro que la esperaba afuera de la escuela

A bordo del carro…

-menos mal que estas a tiempo, hoy conoceremos a un importante cliente de nuestra empresa

-"¿conoceremos?" eso me suena a varios, con quien iras? Conmigo ni lo sueñes!! YO NO VOY!!!

-como sea, de todos modos iras y espero que te comportes o si no, no te dare todas la cartas que te envió tu amiguito de Norteamérica

-tu las tenias!!???

-pensaba dártelas en el momento más adecuado-dijo con tranquilidad

-como te atreves!!

-no, no el tiempo empieza a contar desde ahorita

-eres un…un…

Un rato más tarde

-hemos llegado, espero que cumplas tu parte del trato ya que de lo contrario…

-esto no se va aquedar así…-dijo Mimi mientras bajaba del carro y entraba al restauran donde conocerían al supuesto cliente

-Quee??!!, que haces aquí

-yo soy el que debería preguntar eso, que haces aquí

Un rato más tarde…

-Entonces él es tu hijo, es un joven muy caballeroso, no sabía que mi nieta y tu hijo se conocieran-dijo el abuelo de Mimi

-y yo tampoco sabía que tuvieras una nieta-dijo el otro hombre

-bueno si, ella es el producto de la relación entre mi adorada hija y patán de Hiroshimo

-ya veo, es idéntica a ella-

-sí, lo sé, pero también se parece demasiado a el

-lamento tu pérdida-

-no es tu culpa-dijo con semblante de tristeza

Y en otra parte del restaurante en la terraza, se hallaban Matt y Mimi que habían decidido alejarse un rato para dejar a hablar a gusto a los señores.

-y…entonces, el es tu abuelo…?

-si…

-ya veo…-decía Matt tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación, algo en lo que la castaña no se mostraba interesada

-disculpa, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-supongo que si

-que te paso??

-eh, de que hablas?

-me refiero a que antes no parabas de hablar y ahora con trabajos te logro sacar una palabra y no solo es eso, también en la escuela y en tu forma de ser, haz cambiado, que te ha pasado??

Le dirá Mimi a Matt todo acerca de su pasado?, cuál será la razón por la que Mimi ha cambiado su forma de ser que le habrá sucedido, cuál será la pérdida del abuelo de Mimi?

Averigüen esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo

Nota: me gustaría que me dejaran un review para tener más inspiración y hací tener un motivo por el cual continuar este fic, aunque sea solo uno jeje


	2. Escapando

DIGIMON LE PERTENECE A TOI ANIMECION, LA HISTORIA QUE HAGO ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN FINES DE LUCRO NI NADA POR ESTILO

_Y en otra parte del restaurante en la terraza, se hallaban Matt y Mimi que habían decidido alejarse un rato para dejar a hablar a gusto a los señores._

_-y…entonces, el es tu abuelo…?_

_-si…_

_-ya veo…-decía Matt tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación, algo en lo que la castaña no se mostraba interesada_

_-disculpa, te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_-supongo que si_

_-que te paso??_

_-eh, de que hablas?_

_-me refiero a que antes no parabas de hablar y ahora con trabajos te logro sacar una palabra y no solo es eso, también en la escuela y en tu forma de ser, haz cambiado, que te ha pasado??_

Ya un rato había pasado y la chica no respondía…

-recuerdas en el digimundo, cuando yo te preguntaba algo y tu solo si estabas de buenas me respondías?...pues sabes no estoy de humor para contestarte en este momento…

-eso era antes…cambie… y la razón por la que no te contestaba era que…

-para ser sincera… no me interesa y no te preocupes no tienes porque darme explicaciones

-pero…

-creo que ya nos vamos, se están despidiendo-dijo mientras se alejaba

-que te ha pasado-dijo en un murmullo mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ella y sus familiares

-bien, todo está arreglado, mañana por la tarde lo visitaremos en su casa sr Ishida

-lo esperamos sr Tachikawa a usted y su nieta

* * *

-y como te pareció el hijo del sr Ishida, al parecer lo conocías desde antes…

-me hablas a mi?...

-a quien en mas y respóndeme

-no es asunto tuyo como me lleve con él, ni tampoco si lo conocía desde antes.

-te equivocas, me interesa más de lo que crees-dijo en tono desafiante

-de que hablas…-dijo Mimi algo dudosa pero firme

-a su tiempo lo sabrás

* * *

En casa de los Ishida…

-cancela todos tus compromisos de mañana, tendremos visitas y quiero que te relaciones mejor con ellos

-que a que te refieres, debes estar loco, no lo hare-dijo el chico con tranquilidad

-mira muchachito, soy la autoridad, yo soy tu tutor y hasta que crezcas y seas mayor de edad podrás tomar tus propias decisiones, hasta entonces se hará lo que yo diga

-solamente, obligándome me veras aquí mañana

-pues si ese es el caso, no ay problema, mi equipo de seguridad te vigilara todo el día, si es necesario-dijo altaneramente

-pero…que te pasa!!

-tú me conoces se hace lo que yo digo

-mañana iras a la escuela y saliendo te esperara el carro de mis agentes-finalizo

**Escuela preparatoria 2 de odiaiba 5pm hora de la salida**

Corría por los pasillos una desesperada chica de ojos color miel, fijándose que nadie la viera ni la siguiera…

-debo apresurarme, nadie me debe ver-decía la chica mientras seguía corriendo con la respiración entrecortada, pasaba a lado de unos arbustos, cuando sintió que alguien la jalo y le tapo la boca

-mm…mmm…-lo mordió-déjame que te crees? Le volvió a tapar la boca, pues alguien se acercaba

-de prisa, si no la encontramos pronto, nos despedirán, de prisa…-

-creo que oí algo por allá, vallamos!!

-auh!, valla que muerdes fuerte me dolió…-dijo apenas se hubieron alejado los dos sujetos

-eres tú!!... perdón…no lo sabía

-no te preocupes, pero dime porque huías de ellos

-no claro que no, yo solo…solo respiraba aire fresco

-jajaja y yo estaba aquí buscando mi pupilente

-no es tu asunto y ahora déjame marcharme

-vas con tu escuadrón de seguridad?, no te preocupes, yo les hablo por ti, oig…

-au!, porque me pegas duele, sabes-dijo Matt

-no te atrevas a hablarles

-ah y porque no?

-…-

-no será que te ocultas de ellos-dijo el chico en tono desafiante

-y si así fuera que.-respondio la castaña

-que a menos que quieras que les diga donde estas tendras que estar conmigo

-quee!

-lo que oiste muñeca

-no me puedes obligar

-tu sabes que si, estas en mi poder

-de acuerdo, te acompañare adonde vallas, pero deja de comportante de esa forma tan superior, no soy ningún juguete para que hables así, en todo caso voy a mi casa para que me traten así

-discúlpame, no fue mi intención tratarse así, pero me obligas, casi me parezco a mi padre, perdón

-esta bien, de todos modos no me importa

-oye no podemos quedarnos aquí, marchémonos

-a donde, de seguro me están buscando como locos donde me puedo esconder

-mm…lo tengo, se del lugar perfecto, nadie nos encontrara, sigeme

Acto en el que Matt tomo de la mano a Mimi, provocando que esta se ruborizara un poco

-a donde me llevas Yamato Ishida?

-ya lo veras cuando lleguemos

Anduvieron con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, por los alrededores de las escuela y unas calles más adelante dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una casa abandonada

-vamos a entrar allí?

-que apoco te da miedo ensuciar tu lindo uniforme-dijo Matt, pues Mimi el uniforme de la escuela era una falda blanca, una blusa de botones rosa pálido y zapatos blancos

-ja, crees que me importa, entremos-respondió decidida

A continuación se acercaron al montón de basura que había afuera de la casa, se subieron sobre el y saltaron al patio de atrás

-subiremos al ático(la parte de arriba de una casa, como su sotano pero arriba)

Ya allí

-que es todo esto?

-papeles, refrescos cosas por estilo

-no me refiero a eso, si no porque todo esto esta aquí

-este es mi escondite, aquí es donde compongo las letras para mi canciones y me echo una soda, además de esconderme de mi padre

-te eh cachado, tu también te escondías

-creo que eh hablado de mas, pero de igual manera ya estamos aquí

-sí, bueno en eso tienes razón, pero…aquí no nos encontraran?

-claro que no, me eh escondido aquí un millón de veces y nunca me han encontrado, es cuando quiero estar solo y librarme de mi padre, por eso me escape hoy

-y que, crees que contándome tu vida, te contare la mía

-pues quiero que tengas confianza en mi

-yo ya no volveré a confiar en nadie, de que sirve si solo te mienten

-que te ha pasado

-cosas de las cuales nos quiero hablar, de hecho creo que mi vida no vale nada

-como puedes decir eso, a pesar de lo mal que se vean las cosas siempre puedes confiar en los amigos

-yo no tengo amigos…

-claro que si, están, sora, tai, joe, izzy, kary, t.k. y yo

-pero es que creo que nadie me entendería

-como vamos a entenderte si no nos cuentas

-…-

-cuando mis padres se divorciaron, intente hacerme fuerte, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, pensaba que era lo correcto, pero luego mas tarde, cuando viajamos al digimundo y conocía a gabumon mi criterio respecto a la vida cambio, tu lo sabes me viste, cambie, y la razón por la que no te contestaba cuando me preguntabas o me decías algo, era que mi corazón era duro como roca y la envidia se apodero de mi

- que? te daba envidia yo?

-si, me daba envidia que te llevaras también con t.k. que tu pudieras llevarte mejor con el, que yo, además de que envidiaba tu mundo color rosa, donde todo era perfecto, tus padre, tu vida…

-tu lo has dicho, mi vida "era" perfecta, pero me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, me fijaba solo en lo superficial, eso estaba mal, cuando me fui a e.u.a. me sentí tan sola, pero allí conocía Michael, fue el único que me apoyo cuando todo sucedió-decía mientras rompía en llanto

-ya no llores Mimi, ya no llores…-dijo Matt mientras la abrazaba

-después de que eso paso, trate de esconderme de el, lo intente, lo intente, pero me encontró… y me trajo a este infierno-dijo llorando -yo no quería, me mando buscar por todas partes y si no le hubiera rogado a mi abuelo que lo dejara ir lo hubiera metido a la cárcel, así que mejor dime por donde me voy, no quiero meterte en problemas

-siempre tan inocente…

La castaña solo le dio una dulce sonrisa

-te prometo que no dejare que te encuentre, lo prometo-dijo Matt mientras abrazaba a Mimi

-también te prometo que escaparemos del infierno en que vivimos, seremos libres, y nada no lo impedirá, lo prometo.-dijo Matt

* * *

Y como ven, ya metí algo del mimato, me gusto mucho el final y si le ponen asi como musiquita dramática me gusta más, es genial jaja

De veras que muchas gracias por leer el fic, les prometo que actualizare constantemente y que no dejare abandonado este fic, como les sucede a muchos fic, yo no lo hare asi, bueno ya me voy, solo espero que de nuevo me dejen comentarios

**en el siguiente capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas y aparecerán los demás personajes, sabrán que paso con t.k., y también habrá taiora y matt terminara de contarnos su vida para, ver si mimi le tiene la suficiente confianza y le cuenta todo su pasado lo que paso en e.u.a. y el porque su abuelo y ella se llevan tan mal, y ademas cual sera el negocio que tienen planeado el padre de matt y el abuelo de mimi


	3. Familia

Sin darse cuenta la noche había caído y después de tantas emociones vividas ese día, ambos quedaron rotundamente dormidos

**-mmm.**.. Donde estoy…mm...matt?!

-que…déjenme dormir es sábado!!-dijo un matt soñoliento

-matt!!.. Matt!! ha amanecido??

-si como todos los días, no Mimi??....Mimi!!-dijo apenas abriendo los ojos y recordando la situación

-me van a matar en casa

-crees que a mí no- dijo Mimi un poco fría

Pero a pesar de la respuesta de Mimi, el pudo notar un cambio importante en ella, la razón no la sabia, pero tal vez Mimi si, después de tantas noches de amargo dolor y soledad por primera vez se sintió feliz y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, compartía su dolor con alguien más, pero sin embargo la castaña no lo acepto

-será mejor irnos-dijo matt- pero antes de regresar a nuestra prisión no quisieras comer algo, yo tengo hambre, y tú??

-si, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero donde podremos comer, conociendo a mi abuelo ya ha de haber publicado mi foto en los medios de comunicación

-mi padre debe haber hecho algo similar, pero no te preocupes esto ya ha pasado antes, se dé el lugar perfecto donde podremos refugiarnos y comer con tranquilidad

DEPARTAMENTOS ODAIBA---casa yagami

Ding…don....(N.A. se supone es el timbre)

-seguro que está en casa?

-Conozco a tai como la palma de mi mano, se tardara en abrir, pero tú espera y saldrá

Se abre la puerta

-dijeron que llegarían más tarde, que les sucede?-dijo tai mientras se frotaba los ojos

-tai..No somos tus papas

-matt!!... Mimí!

-jajá, tai que bonita piyama traes puesta-dijo Matt mientras se carcajeaba de la risa

UN RATO MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE TAI

-en serio créanme, los han estado buscando como locos por todas partes, incluso nos preguntaron a sora y a mi

-ay tai no es para tanto, solo no escapamos un rato- dijo matt

-un rato, querrás decir una noche

-bueno si fue una noche, pero no exageres

-oye y hablando de noches, se quedaron los dos solos, que hicieron-dijo tai pícaramente

Eque..que (según se están ahogando)

-tai, no digas cosas sin sentido dijo Mimi-bastante roja, quien en toda la conversación no había dicho nada

-que te sucede!!, no paso nada-dijo matt igual o más rojo que Mimi

-yo no eh dicho nada malo, ustedes son los mal pensados

-eres un tonto taichí-dijo matt en broma

Pero antes de que tai le pudiera contestar de un portazo se abrió la puerta y aparecieron tres sujetos

-Que haces aquí??-dijo el rubio muy alterado

-el que hace las preguntas aquí son yo, donde estuviste toda la noche??

-no es de tu incumbencia

-claro que me incumbe, eres mi hijo no??-dijo el hombre con cinismo- y pues a que mas eh venido que ha llevarte

-llevarme, no soy un animal-le respondió bastante molesto

-tu forma de actuar dice otra cosa, si así quieres actuar serás tratado como tal, como un animal, nos vamos

Acto seguido uno de los hombres que acompañaba al padre de matt se acerco y tomo al muchacho ojiazul por los brazos y lo jalo como si fuera cualquier cosa

-y usted srita Tachikawa, su padre y yo hemos hecho el acuerdo de que si alguno los encontraba debería llevarse a los dos, así que también tendrá que acompañarnos

-debe de estar bromeando, yo no iré a ningún lado!!-dijo Mimi bastante molesta

-déjala empaca!!-dijo matt enfadado

De nada valieron sus palabras pues el otro hombre también tomo a Mimi de los brazos y se dispuso a llevársela, tai intento inútilmente salvarla, y digo inútil, porque el hombre con solo un brazo empujo a tai al otro lado de cuarto, y con suma tranquilidad salieron del departamento, dejando semiinconsciente al chico de cabello color chocolate

-auh!!, sora me duele!!!

-pues si dejaras de moverte taichí!!-le reclamo la pelirroja

-no me muevo eres tu- se defendió el castaño

-no importa, tu quédate quieto-le dijo sora quien vendaba la cabeza de tai

-está bien pero hazlo con más cuidado

-oye pero cambiando de tema no puedo creer la forma en que me dices que se llevaron a matt y a Mimi, creo que fue una atrocidad y si no llego aquí te mueres

-si gracia sora, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti…-dijo un poco ruborizado el chico

-no te preocupes lo bueno es que llegue-le contesto dulcemente también un poco rojo

-pero créelo, se los llevaron como criminales,-dijo tai para cambiar de tema- además creo que Mimi tiene problemas con su abuelo

-que raro, si parecía que la vida de Mimi era perfecta y yo que sepa vivía con sus padres y de su abuelo nunca me conto nada al parecer se llevaban mal

-si yo también tenía entendido eso, probablemente debió haber pasado algo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a matt y Mimi juntos, creo que pasaron la noche juntos, conociendo a ese matt…

-ay taichí, que voy a hacer contigo, deja de hacer tus invenciones-dijo sora en tono juguetón al tiempo que terminaba de ponerle el vendaje a tai

*************************************

-bien y que explicación, nos van a dar???-preguntaba un señor barbón, de ojos oscuros y grandes, con varias arrugas debido a su vejes

-……- -……-

-no piensan responder, que les sucede?, no pueden escaparse toda una noche y regresar como si nada, medio Japón los estaba buscando!!!-reclamaba el otro hombre igual de furioso que le primero la única diferencia era que esta parecía un poco más joven

-nuestras razones habremos tenido, además que medio Japón nos buscara no fue cosa nuestra, ustedes fueron los que avisaron!!!- dijo el chico ojiazul mientras se paraba

-cállate yamato!!-grito el hombre más joven

-abuelo, tú fuiste el que hizo es el escándalo, como en nueva york-le reclamo la única mujer en aquella sala

-en mis asuntos no te metas, eso es el pasado, quiero saber porque te desapareciste toda la noche

-quieres saber porque..? porque estoy harta de que me trates como una muñequita de porcelana para presumir a todo mundo, estoy harta, yo quería quedarme en e.u.a pero me obligaste a venir aquí a como dé lugar, no te soporto, pienso que eres la persona mas egoísta de este mundo, yo se que odiabas a mi papa, pero sabes ni él ni yo tuvimos la culpa de lo que paso, así que ahora no te desquites conmigo!!!!!!-grito la chica, casi rompiendo en llanto

-cállate!! Cállate!!!

-y otra cosa, si tuviera de nuevo la oportunidad me volvería a escapar, no se a donde, pero me iría lo mas lejos de ti

Sus ojos color miel se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía la mano sobre su colorada mejilla

-abuelo…….como…como…

Enfurecido e indignado

- como se atreve!!! Ella es su nieta, su única familia y es una mujer, que se cree usted, que solo por ser millonario, tiene el derecho de pegarle, n-decía matt al tiempo que dos hombres lo sujetaban y el forjeaba para liberarse y pegarle al imbécil del abuelo de Mimi

-matt!!.. matt!! Contrólate-gritaba el padre de matt

-cálmate muchachito!! Conmigo jamás vas a poder!!-grito el abuelo de Mimi- y ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí Mimi-el hombre tomo a la castaña del brazo y la jalo

Mientras se alejaba grito

-ishida!! Nuestro acuerdo se ha roto no hay compromiso!!!

Bueno aquí termina el 3º capitulo de mi fic, primero que nada espero que me perdonen por no haber subido el capitulo antes, lo que pasa es que mi modem se descompuso y no tenia internet, si no lo hubiera subido antes, pero afortunadamente ya está todo arreglado

En segunda, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y si no de todos modos dejan su comentario, las criticas son buenas, me ayudan a mejorar

También quería decirles que subí una nueva historia, se llama Te quiero y estará pronto en el sitio, ojala y si tienen algún tiempo la puedan leer


	4. Confia en mí

Antes que nada **DIGIMON ES PROPIEDAD DE TOI ANIMETION** (la verdad no sé cómo se escribe)el caso es que yo no tengo los derechos de autor de digimon si fuera así habría cambiado varias cosas en resumen NO ME PERTENECE y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo entretenimiento

Eran las 2 de mañana y simplemente no podía dormir, se había quedado pensando en las palabras que el abuelo de Mimi había pronunciado apenas hace unas horas, además del pésimo trato que le había dado a ella, todavía recordaba su mejilla roja y las lagrimas correr por su rostro

-_Ishida!! Nuestro acuerdo se ha roto no hay compromiso!!!_

Que quería decir eso, a cual compromiso se refería, la verdad no entendía mucho, a decir verdad le preocupaba mas lo que habría sido de Mimi, lo poco que ella le conto y en la manera como se comporto le daba una idea de que algo andaba mal con ella, solo de recordarla tan triste le daban ganas de pegarle al idiota de su abuelo hasta dejarlo muerto o por lo menos que le pidiera perdón de rodillas a la chica de cabello castaño

-no importa cómo sea hare eso sea así y de paso averiguare que le sucede a ella!!-dijo decidido mientras miraba el techo azul de su habitación

**************************

Ese día solo había acudido a la escuela con la esperanza de verla a ella, momento desde cuando tanto interés por Mimi, era raro en el, las únicas personas por las que se preocupaba era por sus amigos y por…su madre y t.k.

-en que piensas matt-dijo Tai pasando una mano enfrente de su cara

-en nada, solo que ya es tarde y Mimi no ha llegado-_que porque le dije esto a Tai-ni tampoco sora_

-no te preocupes matt, llegaran en cualquier momento, lo del viernes no estuvo bien pero no es como para que la enceraran de por vida-dijo Tai un poco serio de sora no dijo nada pues esta acaba de llegar

-hola chicos!!-saludo sora muy contenta

-hola sora

-matt!!, sora te esta saludando

-oh perdón sora, me quede pensando en algo-comento un poco rojo el chico-hola-

-no hay problema matt, mira ya llego Mimi-dijo sora mientras veía como la chica bajaba del carro

******************

-no quiero que tener que buscarte como sucedió el viernes

-ese fue tu problema, yo no te obligue a nada-dijo mientras se bajaba del carro y azotaba la puerta, el sujeto le iba a decir algo, mas no pudo ya que la chica se había ido casi corriendo hacia la escuela

Se dirigió directo al salón pasando de largo frente a sus amigos, los cuales se habían sorprendido por la actitud de Mimi, apenas el viernes ella le había hablado como antes, que le ocurría

El rubio no se iba a quedar con la duda, se sentó a su lado y se disponía a hablarle cuando entro la profesora, así trascurrieron las clases cada vez que intentaba hablarle algo lo interrumpía, el día había terminado y no puedo hablar con ella ni una sola vez, lo haría ahorita en la salida

Espera-la tomo del brazo

Puedes soltarme Ishida me tengo que ir-dijo en un tono frio

Te soltare solo si hablamos!!-dijo apretando mas su brazo

Este no es momento y ahora me tango que ir-la chica se soltó de su agarre y se marcho

Este no es el momento-repitió el chico mientras veía como la castaña se alejaba _que quiso decir con eso_

Los días habían pasado, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella tarde en que ella le dijo que ese no era el momento, ya no podía esperar, además la chica cada vez se portaba más fría que habría sucedido para que cambiara su comportamiento??

Hoy era su día de suerte: un loca maniático había chocado enfrente de la escuela por lo que todos los carros tenían que darse vuelta antes de llegar, exacto incluyendo a Mimi.

Cuando vio el carro alejarse, la tomo de la mano y la jalo sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Japón volteando hacia todos lados para que no los vieran

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son novios, ya que ambos jóvenes iban agarrados de la mano y con las caras completamente rojas

-basta ya matt!! ¿¿Que pretendes??-se detuvo y lo soltó

Era cierto que pretendía llevándola por las calles de Japón con la única excusa de que quería hablar con ella

-bueno dijiste que ese no era el momento para hablar, creo que este el momento indicado para hablar

-me trajiste corriendo como loca solo para hablar, no crees que pudimos haber hablado en la escuela!!

-yo lo dudo, sabes a que me refiero, estos días has estado demasiado rara, lo entendí cuando llegaste, pensé que era porque de nuevo habías cambiado de vida, pero luego ese viernes que nos fuimos volviste a ser tu y ahora sales con esto, no te entiendo, quiero saber qué te pasa, porque actúas así

-eso no te interesa, no lo que haga de mi vida a nadie le importa…lo del viernes ya paso, olvídalo…… olvida que alguna vez me conociste…-la chica se lanzo a correr dejando a un matt completamente pasmado, el chico no tardo mucho en reaccionar y corrió en la misma dirección que ella

Ya se había cansado de correr, volteaba en todas direcciones buscando a Mimi ya no podía mas, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero cuando volteo con la última esperanza de encontrarla, la vio...

La chica estaba bajo un árbol de cerezos, su rostro se encontraba oculto entre sus piernas y se oía un pequeño sollozo de ella, se acerco con cuidado y le susurro

-sabes te mejor cuando sonríes

Lentamente la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada azul que la miraba con preocupación

-te ves chistoso preocupado-le regalo una tierna sonrisa

El chico se sentó a su lado y a continuación le dijo

-no me importa verme chistoso, con tal de que rías tan siquiera un poco, como antes

La chica bajo la mirada y susurro

-matt…ya nada será como antes…

-claro que si, solo es cuestión de que confíes en mi-con la mano levanto la cara de Mimi, obligándola a que lo viera de frente_,_ la chica derramo una lagrima y por acto de inercia se recargo en su pecho

-Mimi como quieres que me olvide de ti…… eres una persona especial en mi vida, me preocupa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, se que en el pasado cometí errores y tal vez no tenga derecho a pedirte que confíes en mí… pero creo que todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad

-matt…

-algo te pasa, quiero saber que es, quiero poder ayudarte

La chica suspiro y comenzó a hablar-mi abuelo… me ha dicho que me aleje de ti o si no te pasara algo…la verdad no quiero pensar que algo malo te pase…no como a Michael, el intento ayudarme y todo acabo mal

El la abrazo como seña de contaba con el –pero recuerda que yo soy Matt no Michael- la chica le correspondió el abrazo y se limpio las lágrimas, estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que sintieron que sus músculos se adormecían

-ay, ay, ay!!-grito desesperado

-que te pasa??-le pregunto asustada

-nada nada solo se me durmió el pie, me dejas pararme??

La chica se caso mucho de onda ante esta pregunta, si se quería parar que se parara ella no lo detenía, ups error, se puso roja como tomate al darse cuenta que estaba encima del chico ojiazul

-si claro matt, perdón no me di cuenta

-no hay problema y dime princesa a donde quieres ir-dijo mientras movía su pie de un lado a otro en movimientos circulares

La escena le pareció chistosa a Mimi, pues no todos los días vez a un chico extremadamente guapo, quejándose de un simple adormecimiento de pie cuando este dice ser tan fuerte y macho

-jajaja-rio a carcajadas

-te rías de mi-le dijo bromeando

-quiero ir a las maquinitas, hace mucho que no voy por haya

-pensé que dirías "quiero ir a la escuela"-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-claro que no, estás loco, llevo días encerrada en mi casa, ya me sé la rutina: escuela-casa, casa-escuela, no vámonos, además por si no te has dado cuenta la puerta la cerraron hace ya un par de horas

-que ya pasaron dos horas, pensé que a lo mucho eran 30minutos y que quizás podríamos llegar con un retardo

-ni aunque les rogáramos nos dejarían entrar, o no me digas que el gran Yamato Ishida tiene miedo a irse de pinta!!-

-veras lo equivocada que estas, te llevare a los mejores lugares de Tokio.-le dijo con picardía

A partir de allí no pararon, entraron a la tienda de videojuegos y se la pasaron muy bien, Mimi le gano en carreras a Matt, y este la defendió de un sujeto mayor que quería salir con ella,

-porque no quiere salir conmigo??Eres muy linda y te aseguro que si vienes conmigo conocerás las estrellas-obviamente el sujeto lo dijo con doble sentido y es que la chica aunque no hiciera apropósito se veía tan sexy con su uniforme de la preparatoria

-este…

-ella, no pude acompañarte yo soy su novio y si con alguien va a tocar las estrellas será conmigo

El tipo se fue enojado pero no resignado

-saldrás conmigo lindura!!-le grito desde lejos, Matt lo iba a alcanzar para pegarle pero Mimi le hizo ver que no valía la pena, decidieron no darle demasiada importancia y siguieron su camino, lo que paso después fue muy chistoso, ya que Matt y Mimi decidieron ir al bosque, les estaban dando de comer a los patos, cuando uno confundió la mano de Matt con un pan y lo mordió el chico se sobresalto, tropezó y se cayó al lago

-Mimi, no te rías ayúdame a salir no sé nadar!!-Mimi detuvo su risa y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a salir.

Vaya sorpresa se llevo la chica cuando este la jalo

-eres un mentiroso!!-dijo la chica adentro del agua y con los patos alrededor

-seré lo que sea si te veo mojada y enojada jajajaja-se rio como desquiciado

-esta me la pagas-y hundió Matt de nuevo

-eres muy vengativa pero no tanto como yo-dijo haciendo lo mismo que la chica le hizo minutos atrás

Empezaron a jugar un largo rato

-Matt ya déjame salir no soy un pato-le dijo en tono juguetón

-no, usted no es un pato-

Esa voz no fue de Matt, además este estaba bajo el agua Mimi volteo y vio a un hombre de seguridad increíblemente gordo

Jajajajajajajaja, todavía reían de lo que le habían hecho a ese hombre

-fuiste muy malo con el Matt jajá pobrecito

-pobrecito de donde, quería meternos presos por el simple hecho de nadar en un lago especialmente para patos-dijo con sarcasmo

-pero lo que le hiciste…

Hice? hicimos, tu le coqueteaste y yo le pegue allí abajo, lo hicimos los dos jaja

-está bien, también participe, pero no dejo de sentir lástima por él, se quedara sin hijos

-crees que alguien querría tener hijos con él??

-jajajajaja-jajajaja- ninguno se aguanto la risa, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por alguien

-con el pelo mojado te ves más sexy

Ambos voltearon y adivinen que, si era el mismo tipo de las maquinitas, esta vez Matt no se aguanto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, indiscutiblemente él no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y también el pego en la cara, para ser precisos en el ojo derecho, la riña continuo, el tipo pegaba con fuerza pero Matt no se daba por vencido ya casi al último Matt le pego en la nariz provocando que esta sangrara y como toro enfurecido se dispuso atacar a Matt, pero no contaba con que este se quitara e hiciera que se estampara en un poste, el tipo quedo algo atontado momento que Mimi aprovecho para sepáralos y llevarse a Matt lejos de allí, pues aunque él había pegado mas también había recibido fuertes golpes; tenía abierta la ceja, de la boca le escurría sangre asimismo un ojo morado

Se sentaron en una banca donde Mimi hizo lo que pudo y le curó las heridas

-creo que ya estas mejor-dijo mientras ponía una bandita en su ceja

-si al parecer si, gracias-se produjo un incomodo silencio y luego el agrego

-perdóname por comportarme como un animal pero tenía que defenderte, ese tipo te estaba ofendiendo

-ok, pero no vuelvas asustarme así-le dijo con una bella sonrisa

-ya viste la hora Matt debemos darnos prisa para llegar a la escuela si mi abuelo o alguien de su gente ve que no estoy allí me lincharan viva

A decir verdad la chica tenía razón era hora de irse, pero porque tan pronto, sabía que ya llevaban horas juntos pero…es que sencillamente con ella el tiempo pasaba volando, parecía que una hora se convertía en un segundo

Que le pasaba, de nuevo se estaba enamorando de ella, no, eso no podía ser, pero si fuera así ,ella lo aceptaría de nuevo, el chico movió la cabeza en señal de que eso estaba mal, solo estaba imaginando cosas, ellos dos jamás volverían a estar juntos, únicamente la quería ayudar era solo eso amistad no??

-si solo es eso-se repitió así mismo-solo amistad

-que dijiste Matt?-le dijo la ojimiel quien lo tomaba del brazo

-nada, solo que ay que apresurarnos es bastante tarde

Solo quiero que me perdonen por dejar el fic tan abandonado tanto tiempo, no es justo, y aparte me convertí en lo que más odio (que un autor abandone su historia y la deja a medias, o que se tarde siglos en actualizar) no soporto eso, pero ahora sí que no puedo criticar, en recompensa hice este capítulo más largo que los demás, ojala eso sirva para que ya no estén tan enojados conmigo

Bueno ahora lo ultimo pero más importante **AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC MIL GRACIAS** y ya saben no se olviden de dejar su reviews y decirme que opinan de capitulo, si es bueno o malo, si mejoro mi redacción o no, de todos modos **DEJEN SU COMENTARIO**

**Gracias a:**

**Park Ji Sang****: **Fuiste mi primer comentario, eso vale mucho, sin ti no hubiera seguido escribiendo, así que todo el fic es gracias ti, sígueme dejando comentarios por que como fuiste el primero es como si también te perteneciera

**MimI-CulLen** : Tu haz seguido mi historia desde que empezó, ojala este capi te haya gustado y que sigas dejando comentarios, los tuyos me animan mucho

**Adrit126** : Y lo que dijiste fue cierto me dejas muchos reviews, no hay como agradecértelo es más te tengo que pedir disculpa por no actualizarlo pronto

**ziitah-TxE-** : Otro perdón debí actualizar antes como me dijiste, pero a pesar de la tardanza ojala te guste le capi y prometo no tardarme mucho de nuevo

**gaahina-4e** :Qué bueno que te gusto la trama, ya venía con la idea desde cuándo, y un día me anime a escribir y bueno aquí esta e resultado, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**CaintlinJeanne** :ojala fuera como tú que actualizas rápido yo me tarde un buen, pero bueno más tarde que nunca, no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero con ansias el siguiente capítulo de especialista y que me dejes un review (que pedinche soy verdad)**PD LEEAN ESPECIALISTA** la trama está muy buen no se arrepentirán

**sOofiia**: espero que nadie se enoje por lo que voy a decir, pero fue raro, la cosa es que después de varios días sin inspiración se me ocurrió meterme al sitio, haber si alguien me había dejado un review, y si hace fue me encontré el tuyo y no sé qué paso, pero de repente después de leer tu comentario, la inspiración llego y bueno salió este gran capítulo, (no se enojen todos son muy importantes para mí)pero **este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ti**, hiciste que la inspiración volviera gracias p.d. a ver si puedes leer mi otro fic "te quiero" y decirme qué opinas

**Prometo que actualizare pronto "te quiero", que digo prometo lo juro, si no me corto las venas**


	5. No puede ser

En la escuela no se hablaban, eran como dos desconocidos, ni siquiera con taichí o sora cruzaba palabra, solamente el sabia el porqué de su comportamiento, y aunque en la escuela se trataran con indiferencia cuando estaban solos las cosas cambiaban, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo se había ganado la confianza de la castaña

-que tendrá Mimi?

-porque dices eso Sora?

-ay Thai no puedes ser más torpe, como que porque, desde que llego su actitud me pareció rara y después de repente se desaparece con Matt y luego ya no nos habla

-si ahora que lo pienso es muy raro y además de un tiempo para acá Matt esta my distante también

-porque será?

-oye sora no crees que esos dos se traen algo?

-hay thai como puedes decir eso

-pues mira, hoy los de nuevo faltaron, en varias ocasiones eh visto a Matt venir para la escuela, pero la verdad es que nunca se aparece por aquí

-hoy yo vi el carro de Mimi pero no se presento…

-dime que mas quieres, es obvio que esos dos de van de pinta!

-thai no grites!

Pues todo el salón los había volteado a ver

-no pasa nada jeje-dijo sora con una gota en la cabeza

********************************

Como le gustaba ese lugar, tan tranquilo, silencioso, pero lleno de vida y alegría, además era más hermoso si estaba en compañía, no sabía porque, pero con él, los problemas en casa se le olvidaban. Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se iban de pinta, era la…11ª o 21ª, no lo sabía y la verdad no le interesaba, cada ocasión era mejor que la anterior, y aunque sabía que tendría problemas después, no le importaba, se arriesgaría lo que fuera por estar con él… …pero que cosas decía "estar con él"… si, estar con él, al fin y al cabo solo eran "amigos" y como podría negársele cada vez que le pedía que se fueran de pinta, en especial cuando la miraba con esos profundos ojos azules

-si seguimos faltando tanto se darán cuenta, creo que sora y thai sospechan, tú mismo me dijiste que thai te había visto

-eso no importa, si nos descubren asumiré las consecuencias y si es necesario, escaparemos de nuestras locas vidas, todo con tal de verte sonreír.-"rayos" porque dije eso

Ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa, una de esas que solo Matt había vuelto ver

-pero…tienes razón se darán cuenta si seguimos así-dijo tratando de salir de la ensoñación en la que se había metido cuando vio a Mimi, sonreír tan dulcemente

-eh?...si…entonces supongo que mañana iremos-dijo con desilusión y melancolía

-pero no te preocupes, todavía tenemos un año entero para faltar a clases y te aseguro que esta no será la última vez, pero basta de tristezas, disfrutemos el momento

-tienes razón, y dime ahora a donde me llevaras?

-no te llevare…-esto la desconcertó-te secuestraré-cosa que la desconcertó aun mas

-eh?

-jajaja, pero no pongas esa cara, confía en mi…cierra los ojos, te llevare a un lugar mágico…pero avisaste que llegarías tarde?

-si…dije que saldría con una amiga

-menos mal…

-pero porque quieres que sea tarde, en la noche?

-es un secreto….pero no pienses mal…no es nada malo, pero ya vámonos, no llegaremos a tiempo ya es tarde

********************************

-bien ya puedes abrir los ojos

-espero que las 3 veces que me caí por ir con los ojos cerrados valga la pena…-mientras abrió los ojos

-entonces dime te gusta?

-pero si estamos…

-en la parte más alta de la torre de Tokio, si no mal recuerdo tu lugar favorito

-Si…me encanta porque desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad de Tokio…y de noche se ve mejor…mira cuantas luces…parece un sueño…-dijo mientras se asomaba por el cristal…como lo recordaste?

-bueno… aquí fue donde…te dije que fueras mi novia

Flash back

No había gente en la calle, el frio se había encargado de ello y los copos de nieve caían intensamente sobre todo Tokio… y al contrario de lo que cabe pensar no era un espectáculo triste sino más bien uno muy bello en especial si se veía desde cierta altura y con tan grata compañía

-bueno Mimi…yo te quería decir algo…bueno más bien preguntar…

-claro Matt, dime que es…-dijo la chica un poco apenada, y es que no era para menos pues eran los únicos en aquella torre

-este…bueno yo… tu…me…me…g…gustas-se armo de valor, si ya había dicho eso pues esto era lo más fácil-quieres ser mi novia…?

Y apenas término de pronunciar la palabra novia, la chica lo había besado, un beso apasionado lleno de un amor guardado desde hace años, como si hubiera deseado eso toda su vida, por su parte el no tardo mucho en reaccionar y le correspondió ese beso que tanto habían esperado.

Fin flash back

-Matt…pensé que lo habías olvidado…-le dijo separándose del cristal y volteándolo a ver

-…-solo le dio una linda sonrisa y como en aquella ocasión empezó a nevar

-yo tampoco… nunca lo olvide…-dijo la chica recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-…Mimi…-dijo un poco sonrojado

-me alegro de compartir estos momentos contigo...siendo sinceros…hace mucho tiempo que nadie es así conmigo

-pero tu… no eres totalmente sincera

-Matt-dijo mientras se separaba rápidamente de su hombro-ya hablamos de eso…ahorita no puedo decirte nada…

-pero por qué Mimi!...dime PORQUE!

-no Matt, ahora no te puedo decir tienes que entenderme-dijo secamente, desviando la vista

-que acaso…no me tienes confianza?-dijo bastante dudoso

-no!!, no digas eso…estos días, me has demostrado que puedo contar contigo en todo momento y para todo, lo que pasa es…es…entiéndeme las cosas no son lo que parecen!

-lo único que parece es que no me tienes la suficiente confianza, dime Mimi que mas tengo que hacer para que me digas lo que paso

-nada!!.No tienes hacer nada Matt…tu eres importante para mí y me has apoyado en todo pero…es que Michael él…

-pero no soy el!...dime que tiene el que yo no, claro millones y millones de dólares, solo le ves el interés, después de todo regresaste a ser la niña mimada e interesada de hace años

Solo se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando sintió el arder en su mejilla derecha…

-…Mimi…-susurro mientras posaba su mano en su hinchada y roja mejilla

-como puedes decir eso…Michael y tu son dos personas diferentes…no tienes por qué compararte con él, la verdad no tienes ni el derecho de hacerlo…el es un gran amigo que estuvo conmigo siempre…en los momentos más difíciles y duros para mi…en cambio tu solo huiste me dejaste SOLA…-el brillo de alegría que hace un rato estaba presente en sus ojos color miel se había perdido y ahora igual había brillo en sus ojos. Pero este era diferente, eran las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro

Al ver tal escena su mente solo repetía la palabra "idiota", "si, Matt Ishida eres un idiota, el más grande este mundo"

-Mimi…yo no quería…este…pe

-¡tu me dejaste sola, eres un gran tonto, y aun después de ese error te perdone…pero no aprendes, no confías en mi después de todo…!-dijo mas estérica que nunca

-si lo sé, soy el mayor idiota de este mundo, pero sabes porque hago tantas estupideces?!!, porque tengo celos de ese gran patán, me da rabia tan solo pensar que lo quieres mas a el que a mí, lo admito fue un gran error que quizás nunca pueda remediar, pero al menos dame una oportunidad…Mimi déjame intentarlo…yo…yo…te amo…

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintió los carnosos labios de Matt, sobre los suyos, al principio fue algo raro pues el intentaba completar el beso, es decir que ella le correspondiera, y es que ante tales palabra Mimi quedo atónita, no lo podía creer, y al sentir sus labios entro en completo shock, cuando él estaba a punto de desistir, ella salió de su trance con sus manos acaricio su rostro, lo acerco mas a ella y le correspondió el beso, parecía que ambos estaban en el paraíso, era como recordar lo que había pasado antes, pero esta vez era diferente, todo iba más en serio, ya no habría tantos errores como ocurrió el pasado distante…

Si lo se me tarde demasiado yo diría mucho pero…bien no tengo escusas, ahora entre a la prepa, es martes, estoy viendo doctor house, estoy cansada, tengo frio, se me cierran los ojos y me quiero dormir, (lamento mío "mi vida es triste") bueno no tanto, exagero, pero en serio estoy súper cansada, así que si no les gusto el final, díganmelo, bueno ya me voy mi mama ya me regaño mal :¡

Ah y graxias por los consejos raymi, me fue de mucha ayuda, espero hayas leído mis capi, y que me dejes tu opino gran

GRACIAS


End file.
